The Team Meets Esther Stark
by marvelcomicslover
Summary: It is a normal day for everyone when a teenage girl joins the team with Spider-Man, Nova, Power-Man (Luke Cage), White Tiger, and Iron Fist. It turns out that this girl does not have a normal fatherly figure. Her dad is Tony Stark (Iron Man)! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday and Spider-Man and the Nova were the only ones at training because the others were doing homework. As usual there was friction betweenthe two of them.

"I bet I took out more bots that what you did today," Nova said to Spider-Man as they were walking out of the battle room.

"In your dreams, bucket head," replied Peter.

Nova grit his teeth. "If anyone would beat me it wouldn't be a pajama wearing web slinger."

They were now in the mission control room where Fury was. Spider-Man was about to come back with a smart remark when an unusual figure caught both his and Nova's eyes. It was a girl about their age that was talking to Fury. She had blue eyes with a long, dark, curly hair. She was just a little bit shorter than Nova. Neither of the boys knew who she was.

"Alexander, Parker, come here." Fury said.

They walked up to him slowly.

"I would like you to meet the new member of the team," said Fury gesturing to the girl.

The reached her hand out to them and Nova took it, not hesitating, and shook it gladly.

The girl's mouth opened to speak.

"I'm Esther, Esther Stark."

" Whoa, hold on just a second. You mean like Tony Stark. Are you a distant cousin or something."

"I'm his daughter."

The boy's eyes got wide.

"By adoption," Esther added.

"I didn't know that Tony had a daughter," said Peter

"Well he wanted to keep it a secret. He said that it was for my own safety."

"Why are you here now if he didn't want you out," asked Sam.

"I told him that I wanted to do something in the world instead of staying cooped up in a big house all day. I guess I bugged him so much that Tony thought it would be okay for me to come here." Esther smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Miss Stark will be attending your highschool tomorrow and you to respect her and welcome her onto the team," Fury said. "Also, Sam I would like you to escort her to escort her to bunker B17. That is where she will be staying and Peter you are free to go."

With those last words all of them departed on their seperate ways. It was a quiet walk between Esther and Sam on journey to Bunker B17. Finally making it to their destination Esther turned to Sam.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," Esther said rubbing her arm.

"Ya I guess so."

"Thanks for showing me the way."

"No problem."

Esther opened the door to go in and soon shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

As the bell rang for science to begin, the class was already loud and out of control. Even though Mrs. Hickory tried everything she could, nothing worked.

Sam sat down at a desk for two and looked at Peter with confusion in his eyes.

"Where's Esther? Fury said she would have our first period together."

"Who's Esther," Ava asked.

Right as Ava finished this question there was a loud thud. Everyone turned to find an iron man suit in the doorway. No one moved, the class was now silent, eyes were unfold, and mouths were dropped. The suit did not move either until it had tampered with something on its arm and then began to unfold into a backpack which laid to rest upon Esther.

Esther looked as innocent as sheep.

"Am I late," she asked with just a little concern in her voice.

No one said anything back until the teacher finally found words.

"Class this is...Esther Stark. She is a new student here and I want to welcome her later on."

Sam waved his hand for Esther to come sit by him since everyone was still in shock. Everyone's eyes followed her to her seat.

"Turn to page 139 in your textbooks," Mrs. Hickory stated in the boring teacher voice that we all know.

After about five minutes, tensions started to die down.

"Nice enterance," Sam whispered into Esther's ear.

"Let's just say that I'm not quite used to this new schedule thing," Esther replied.

Sam smiled. He had never met anyone with this type of personality. Classes went by and it was now time for lunch. Esther became popular quickly with her reputation. She was crowded by people in the lunch room.

"Guys, can eat in peace please," Esther said as she sat down to eat.

One by one everyone left slowly and quietly.

"Wow you got popular real quick," Luke Cage said setting down his tray.

"Well it's not that much fun," she replied poking at her food. "What is this by the way."

"Ummmm... I don't know. I think it's meatloaf," Peter said.

"I thought it was chicken pot pie," Ava added.

"I pretty sure that it's a type of sandwhich," Sam said cocking one of his eyebrows.

"Well whatever it is I...," Esther was cut off by Flash, the school jerk.

"Hey cutie, I don't know why you're hanging out with these losers but that doesn't matter right now. I am giving you the honors of being my escort to the dance on Friday night." Flash put his hand on Esthers shoulder.

"Okay, number one I'm going to have to decline your generous offer, second no one at this table is a loser, and third...," Esther grabbed Flashes hand and managed to flip the boy, twice her size, onto hs back. "Don't ever touch me again."

Flash got up off of the ground and hobbled back to his table very dizzy headed.

Esther turned to find everyone at the table wideyed and filled with surprise. They stared at each other until they all burst out into laughter.

"Do you know how long I have wanted someone to do that to him," Peter bellowed.

After a while the laughter came to a stop.

"So what is this dance that he was talking about," Esther asked.

"For our final in drama class we are to attend a fake ball. Everyone must be there in order to get a grade," Danny said taking a drink out of his water.

"Oh okay it all makes sense now," Esther said as she took a bite out of whatever was on her tray.


	3. Chapter 3

The days past by fast for Esther but very slow for Sam Alexander. He didn't understand why but he really liked Esther. She was different from the other girls. It's Thursday and the team was sitting around the missions table only there was something missing.

"Where's Esther," asked Peter.

"Miss Stark will not be joining us at the moment. She is working on battle stratagies for everyone here," Fury said facing the huge screen on the wall with an an encryption that only he really understood.

"Oh. So who are you guys taking to the dance," Ava asked.

"I'm taking Mary Jane," Peter said. "What about you Sam. Got anyone in mind?"

"I know who he's got in mind... Esther," Luke cocked his eyebrow at Sam.

Sam's cheeks blushed. " No, no, no. You've got it all wrong."

"Sure," said Danny. Everyone looked at Sam with sly smiles on their faces.

"Okay fine I do like her but you can't tell her that."

"Do not worry friend we will not," Danny said.

"Won't what," Esther asks walking in quickly with a pile of papers in her hand.

"Nothing," Sam said with a fast reaction.

"Sure. Here are the files you sent me to get, sir," Esther handed the papers to Fury.

"Thankyou. I...,"

"There is a call on line one, sir," a man sitting at one of the computers cut in.

"What is the source."

"Unkown."

"Pull it up on the screen."

First there was static on the big screen on the wall where Fury was standing.

"Tony," Esther seemed very excited to see him.

"Why are you calling, Stark," Fury had an annoyed look on his face. It was almost like he wanted to kill someone.

"I wanted to speak to my little girl."

"Yeah, I don't believe it. You could've just called me on my cellphone and I'm not a little girl anymore," the excited look on her face dissapeared.

"Fine you caught me. I just want to get a point across."

"With who?"

"With these boys on this team of yours."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Your are not going to do this again."

"I am and you can't stop me."

Esther gave Tony a face palm. She knew this was not going to turn out well. The boys' hearts skipped a beat as Ava grew a huge smile.

"I have found out that there is a dance on Friday and if anyone here is going to take her you have to clear it with me. If you hurt her I promise on my death bed I will kill you and I am a man of my word. Okay, I have to go now, meeting with the president. Me and Pepper love you. Got to go." The image was no longer on the screen.

"Finally." Esther let out a small smile. "I remember when I used to have to go with him on those meetings." She looked over at the team.

They looked as if they were frozen in fear. Except for Ava of course. She thought that this was on of the funniest things that has happened to her all week.

"Oh you guys don't have to worry about him he's just not used to the fact that I'm not there all of the time."

Esther left to get back to her work and slowly the rest of the team left to their seperate rooms as well, except Peter of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Training had just been finished by the team but for some reason Esther has not been attending these rituals. She has been locked away in her room doing paperwork of some sort that Fury has given her. Sam finally got the nerve up to ask her to the dance and is now outside of her door trying to decide what to say. He reached out to knock on Esther's door but first hesitated. Finally, his hand met the door. Esther's voice arose on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sam."

A few seconds of delay and then Esther showed her face.

"Hi! Come on in!"

"Um... actually this won't take very long. I wanted to know if... uh... if you..."

Esther cut in. "Yes?"

"I would like to know if you would like to... go to the dance with me."

"I would love to! Oh, great I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I need to start planning."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah. I'm really glad you asked."

The door shut whcih left Sam in the hallway.

"Wow Sam could you have done any worse," he said to himself.

Esther immediatly tried to call Pepper. She spoke to the screen on her wall.

"Transfer to Stark servers."

A woman's voice answered. "Please state your full name."

"Esther Christine Stark."

"Voice recognition approved. Transfering to Stark servers."

There was a pause and then Peppers image appeared on the screen but she was looking down at some papers and did not realized it was Esther she was talking to.

"Pepper Potts speaking."

"Hey Pep, It's me."

She looked up from the papers. "Hey Esther. What's up."

"There is a dance at school and I a dress by tomorrow."

"Okay I can do that. What do you want. Neon colors? Gems? Floof?"

"Actually this is different. It's a ball and it's supposed to be based back in the 1800's so I need an older looking dress."'ll

"Alright I will send you the pictures of the best and you can pick one out."

"Thankyou so much, Pepper."

"Your weclome."

"I have work to do so I really need to go."

"Work your only 16."

"I do though."

"Well I'll leave you to your work. Bye."

"Bye."

Esther hung up and rubbed her eyes. How could she concentrate on her work when her crush had just asked her to be his escort.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pepper, will the dress be here on time," Esther asked with a bobby pin in her lips.

It was the day of the dance and Esther was getting ready.

"Yes, Tony is dropping it off."

"Okay, I'll send pictures."

"Alright. Since you didn't get the pictures I sent you I picked out my favorite."

"Thanks Pep, I trust you, you have good taste."

"Your welcome."

Pepper's image dissapeared.

About an hour passed and there was a knock at the door. Esther ran quickly to answer it.

"Im here!'' It was Tony and he was holding up a big box.

"Finally! I'm ready and all I need to do is get dressed."

"Sorry. I had work. Now go try this on. I wanna see how this dress looks on my baby girl." Tony handed the box to Esther as she ran off to change out of her shorts and t-shirt.

"So how did you get on the heli-carrier without getting hit by the defenses," Esther yelled from the bathroom.

"I broke into their systems. They really need to get new software."

Esther slowly stepped out of the bathroom in a red velvet dress with cream pearls all over it and cream gloves that went to her elbows. She attached a red rose into her hair along with pearl accents into her beautifully woven bun.

"You look absotlutely stunning," Tony said smiling wide "But I think the dress is a little short."

"Tony! It goes all the way to the floor!"

"I know. I'm just playing. That boy better behave himself."

"Trust me, he will."

Tony wrapped his arms around Esther and whispered into her ear.

"Please be carefull."

"I will. Besides what can happen at a school dance."

Later at the ball, Sam was waiting by the door for Esther's arrival. Many other people were standing outside so they could get their picture taken with their escort. A long, gleaming, black limo finally pulled up into place. The driver got out to open the door and Esther slowly camed out. Sam's mouth dropped to the ground along with many other's.

"Thankyou Happy," Esther said to the driver.

"Your welcome Miss," Happy replied.

Esther walked to Sam and latched to his arm. Sam snapped to his senses and led Esther into the school gym.


	6. Chapter 6

Couples were swirling across the floor even though none of them seemed to know how to dance. Sam was sitting down at table for two while Esther was talking to some of the girls in her grade. Danny came down at sat by Sam with a look on his face that could calm any soul.

"Now what's wrong, Sam?"

"It's just that... I don't know how to ask her to dance with me." Sam guestured towards Esther.

"You know, I have never seen you act like this before."

"Well I have never felt like this before."

Danny smiled. "Just go over and ask if you can have a dance. You are her escort."

"Ok." Sam took a deep breathe and stood up.

Esther was talking as Sam walked up behind her. Esther stopped as Sam cleared his throat. Sam reached out his hand and Esther took it gladly. As the two walked away hand in hand, the other girls looked upon them in jealousy of Esther.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would finally ask me," Esther said placing her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Well I don't really know how to dance."

"Oh, it's easy. Just follow my lead."

Within only a little while Sam was starting to get the hang of it. The song ended and couples were beginning to seperate.

"You wanna go get some air," Sam asked Esther with his cheeks blushing.

"Yeah, sure," she agreed.

The two of them walked outside of the gym doors and sat down on a bench. For a while there was only silence as they both took in the fresh air. Esther then spoke.

"You know, I was really scared to come here at first. I mean, what if everyone thought that I was just a spoiled brat who always got her way."

"No one thinks of you that way or least I don't anyways."

"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate that. I don't know you very well but I think that..." Esther was cut off by a loud crash which sent her and Sam crashing to the floor.

Sam got up quickly but Ester was no where in sight. But then he heard a scream. It was Esther. Danny, Luke, Peter, and Ava came runing out of the building.

"What's wrong," Peter asked.

Suddenly the team's eyes came to rest upon Dr. Octopus and in one of his arms was Esther.

"Let go of me," Esther said angrily.

"Ooooo we have a fiesty one don't we," Dr. Octopus said slowly.

"Guys get out of here before...," Esther's sentence was cut short by an electric wave that traveled from Oct's arm and into her body. She was now unconscious.

"Esther," Sam screamed. He tried to help her but Peter held him back. "I'm going to help her. Let go!"

"You simple minded teenagers might as well stay out of this. It's not like you can do anything to change it," Doc Oc said as he climbed back down the whole where he came from.

"We have to go after him," Sam was realeased by Peter

"No," Peter said "We arent prepared for this. We need to check in with Fury."

"Fine." Sam looked at the team with a worried look in his eyes. "Tony is going to kill me."


	7. Chapter 7

With Esther still missing, the team was back at the heli-carrier waiting for Fury to give them the "ok" to go on the mission. Mostly everyone was sitting at down except for Nova. He was pacing quickly across the floor while rubbing his head.

"Dude, calm down. You're making me tired just watching you," Luke said sleepily since it was one in the morning.

"Yeah Sam. Don't worry about her. She'll be ok," Spiderman replied, trying to comfort him.

"I wish I could believe that." Nova finally took a seat and placed his helmet on the missions table.

At least an hour had passed and nothing had yet happened. Sam was very anxious to get out and start searching for Esther. He was just about to get up and leave when all of the screens on the heli-carrier showed only static. After many seconds a picture of Doctor Octopus appeared on the screen. He was in a dark looking lab with technology in the background that no one could recognize.

"Doc Oc! Where are you," Spiderman said standing up quickly.

"Do you really think I am going to tell you dear boy." Docter Octopus slowly looked at the people on the other side of the screen. "Tell Stark to come and get her."

The camera panned onto Esther. She was attached to a large metal wall with her arms cuffed to it at least 20 feet off the ground. She was still wearing here dress but it had been ripped and torn. Her hair was a mess and she was barely awake. Her eyes fluttered open and it didn't take long before she was once and electricuted. Pain was written on her face as she grit her teeth and tensed up her body.

When the electric shock had finally stopped Esther was unconcious. The screens went back to static and then back to its normal state.

"That's it im going to get her," Nova stood back up and put back on his helmet.

"No, we need to tell Tony," White Tiger stood up as well.

"That's what the Octopus wants. I'm leaving with or without Furry's concent."

No one said anything for the longest time until Spiderman finally spoke up.

"Well if your going I'm going too. We all should."

Words did not need to be said. Everyone just knew this needed to be taken care of.

The team started at the gym where Doctor Octopus had arrived at. They all pilled into the hole that was caused by him.

"So what's the plan," asked White Tiger.

"You guys take the nut job and I'll get Esther," Nova said with no hesitation.

"Well that doesn't sound like you. Giving up a fight for a girl."

Nova ignored the comment.

The hole led to Doc Oc's lab that was underground. It was kind of ammatuer to lead the enemy right to your own layer, thought Peter. They all stopped once they were at the end of the tunnel.

"Okay is everybody ready?" Peter looked back.

The team nodded and Spiderman yelled go. Everyone leaped after the crazy scientist while Nova went to Esther immediatly. There was a pannel next to where she was. On the pannel there was a red, green, and blue button. Nova frantically picked one, the green. The cuffs that held Esther opened causing Esther to fall towards the ground. Nova quickly caught her before impact. Esther layed in his arms as he sat there with a fight taking place in the background. he brushed the hair from her eyes as she layed there saying nothing.

"Thanks for the help Lover Boy."

Nova turned to see Spiderman. He looked at everyone else. They had somehow knocked out Doctor Octopus and tie him up.

"Is she okay?"

"I hope so."

Nova carried Esther while Luke drug the bad guy behind him. The party exited the building.

**Later That Night**

"What were you thinking," Furry yelled.

The team stood in a straight line. Furry paced back and forth in front of them.

"Next time you maggets decide to go on a mission it would helpfull if you would tell the mission director," Furry's voice rose louder and louder. He sighed. "Other than that good job."

Everyone was confused.

"You pulled off the perfect mission. You turned in an evil genius and saved the girl. Although, Tony is driving me crazy about letting his daughter get hurt. Oh and Nova, he is saying he wants to talk to you."

Nova winced and made a groaning noise. Everyone else just laughed and pointed. He knew that this was not going to turn out well.

A couple of hours later Sam went to see Esther in the infermory. She was laying in a hospital bed with a bruised eye but besides that she seemed fine.

"Hey," Sam leaned in the doorway.

"Hey," she replied in a tired voice.

Silence follwed.

"I just wanted to see if you were doing okay. So I guess i will..."

"Sam, wait."

Sam walked towards Esther and looked down at her. She placed her hand on his cheek and brushed it softly. His heart was racing.

"Thankyou."

She pulled Sam's face towards her and their lips touch. It lasted only for a while but it seemed like eternity.

"Yourwelcome."

With those lst words Sam walked back out the door.


End file.
